Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for presenting health related messages.
Background Art
Portable and/or wireless electronic devices have also been developed or adapted for use in various commercial, personal or leisure activities to assist people in performing the activity and/or to enhance the enjoyment and/or efficiency of the activity. Such electronic devices may or may not be GPS-enabled.